Stepbrothers
by Sabrajay
Summary: KaixRei Voltaire adopts Rei for publicity, sparks fly when his own grandson meets the adopted one.


Heya Everyone!!!

This is my other fic I'm working on - Stepbrothers! Rated R just in case...

Please be patient for updates!

Enjoy!

* * *

Amber eyes looked up as his name was called. Searching, he found the nurse on duty at his door.

"There you are Rei. You have a visitor." She said cheerfully, stepping aside for his 'visitor'. An old man entered the room, with two toned grey hair and a business suit on.

"I'm Voltaire Hiwatari. You must be Rei, correct?" The young teen nodded slowly, not sure of what was going on. The nurse smiled.

"Rei, Mr. Hiwatari has offered to adopt you… how does that sound?" Rei blinked in surprise. Someone was coming to adopt him? But… why? No-one chose the eldest child... and he had turned 16 just last week.

"If you accept the offer, Rei, I will take you back to my abode and you will be residing there."

"Um… thankyou, Mr. Hiwatari, it's a kind offer, but-"

"I'll expect your bags to be packed soon, Rei. I'm a busy man." The nurse clapped her hands together and smiled a big, cheap, sweet smile.

"That's wonderful! I'm sure you'll be very happy with Mr. Hiwatari, Rei." Rei looked at the nurse flatly. This god damn nurse had been trying to find him a 'decent' family, i.e. a rich or well known family, for ages now.

"Hurry up Rei; you don't want to keep Mr. Hiwatari waiting!" With that, the nurse bustled herself and Mr. Hiwatari out of Rei's shared room.

Five minutes later, Rei emerged out of his room with a small duffel bag. Voltaire looked up at him.

"Are you done Rei?" Rei nodded.

"Good. Then we shall be on our way."

"Bye Rei-rei!" Children's cries rang out through the air, all of these children between the ages of 2 – 13. Rei waved at them over his shoulder as he followed Voltaire out of the adoption centre.

Rei and Voltaire sat in the back of the limousine, facing each other on opposite sides of the cabin.

Rei's POV

"This is very kind, Mr. Hiwatari. I thank you again." Voltaire waved a hand absently.

"Think nothing of it, my boy. You shall be sent to the finest boys' school in the country, you shall be well fed and clothed. Should you need anything else?"

_A family who loves me… _I thought dryly.

"No sir."

"Very well then." An awkward silence settled itself around me. _I've never felt this awkward around a 'family' before… this can end in only laughter or tears…_

The limo eventually pulled up outside a _humongous _mansion, and I swear my eyes blew up to the size of a saucer. _Sht…_ I followed Mr. Hiwatari as he beckoned me in through the front doors.

"This, is, the Hiwatari Mansion. If you need a guide you shall speak with my Grandson… where is that dratted boy… ? KAI!!!" I was quite shocked at the tone of voice he used. Surely there isn't anything wrong with his grandson… ?

"Yes, Grandfather?" _Whoa whoa whoa… that is NOT the sound of a child…_ I looked up to see an absolutely gorgeous young man standing at the top of the stairs.

"Kai, get down here." We waited in silence as 'Kai' approached us. He glanced at me, but then looked straight back at his grandfather again.

"Rei, this is my grandson, _Kai_. Kai, this is your new stepbrother, Rei. You are to show him to his room and see to it that he's comfortable." Kai furrowed his eyebrows for a second.

"Uh, Grandfather… I have a stepbrother?" Mr. Hiwatari gave him a dark look.

"Yes, Kai. Now introduce yourself and get on with it."

"Yes Grandfather." He then turned to me as Mr. Hiwatari walked off, and extended his hand.

"I'm Hiwatari Kai."

Kai's POV

The boy looked slightly embarrassed, but shook my hand none the less.

"Rei…" Had I not been listening, I would have thought there was a gentle breeze just gone by. We released hands and I attempted at looking him straight in the eyes, which failed miserably seeing as he was looking down. Apparently Rei was shy. Joy.

"Follow me, I'll show you to your room." Along the way I explained to him where everything was as well.

"You'll be going to the finest boys' school in all of Russia. How old are you Rei?" The gentle breeze answered me again.

"Sixteen." I nodded.

"Then you'll be in year 10. I can show you around the school, but you'll have to be on your own for the rest of the day, seeing as I'm in year twelve. However I know some guys who'll happily show you around, if you want."

"Thankyou."

"Your welcome." I continued explaining the study hall on my left, gesturing towards the artwork on the ceiling as I was doing so.

"How'd you get that, Kai?" I looked back at him in question.

"Hm?"

"That bruise?" I looked down at my arm and realized that a bruise from my beating earlier was showing. I quickly pulled my sleeve back down.

"Oh, I ran into a doorknob."

"Oh." Eventually we managed to get to his room.

"Will this do Rei? Or would you like another one?"

"N-no… this one's fine, thankyou."

"You're sure?" He nodded at me, and I could tell he was completely awestruck by the sight.

Rei's POV

I stood there for a second completely dumbfounded. My room was huge!

"Who will I be sharing this with, Kai?" He looked at me, slightly surprised.

"This is _your_ room, Rei. You don't have to share with anyone. Now you have an ensuite through that door and a study area in the corner. The cupboard will be filled with your uniforms, smart casual clothes, casual clothes and going out clothes."

"Thankyou…"

"You're welcome Rei. Do you need anything else, or am I to leave you to it?"

"I'll be fine for now, thankyou." He nodded a goodbye and then left. The minute he was gone I closed the door and gawked at the room again. Never in my whole entire life had I had my own bathroom, let alone my own _room_. And the room was at _least_ four by four. A LOT more.

About ten minutes later I returned to the living room to ask Kai a few questions, but I could see him talking to someone else already. After a couple of minutes of them not noticing me, I cleared my throat, catching both of their attentions.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Kai, but I have no idea what I'm supposed to do now."

"It's fine, R-"

"And who are you young man?" Both Kai and I turned to the man's voice. He was an older man, maybe in his thirties, forties? He had slicked back purple hair, and dark clothes, and from what I could see he had a pair of black and red… goggles?

"I-I'm Rei…"

"Boris… Balkov Boris…"

"It's nice to meet you… ?" I stiffened slightly as his eyes raked over me, and I saw Kai frowning in disapproval.

* * *

Okay, this is the first chapter!

Please review for my sake...

Wo ai ne!!!

- Kawaii Nekojin Lover


End file.
